Notable viewers
Several viewers of Battle for Dream Island have gained some notability due to a multitude of reasons, such as for the characters they've recommended or by being named by the show itself. One must somehow directly affect the show itself in order to be considered a notable viewer. Thus, people who are considered both popular and part of the "fandom" yet have had little to no actual effect on the show itself are not included in this article. alexlion0511 alexlion0511 / alexlion05 is a viewer and fan of the Battle for Dream Island series. He recommended over 30 characters in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for BFDI combined. He is best known for recommending Marker and Firey Jr., who both appeared as contestants in BFB. He was also a contestant in Ten Words of Wisdom, where he made it to the Season 1 alumni. Characters recommended by alexlion0511 *A Leg Up in the Race **Football **Marker *Don't Lose Your Marbles **American Flag **Crayon **Snowflake *Half a Loaf is Better Than None **Hole in the Wall **Hanger **Basketball **Suitcase **Car **Sword **Frisbee **Firey Jr. *Vomitaco **Marker *Bowling, Now With Explosions! **Torso **Paper **Alex *The Reveal **Contestant Monster **Eyeball **Firella **Giant Firey **Glasses **Markers **Rainbow Spongy **Tennis Racket *Reveal Novum **Baseball *Rescission **Coiny and Firey *Gardening Hero **Screamers *The Glistening **Plasma Spongy *Don't Pierce My Flesh **Sun Firey *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 **Crazy Needle *Return of the Hang Glider **Candy Corn *Lick Your Way to Freedom **Fishbowl *Today's Very Special Episode **SOTP Sign *Four Goes Too Far **WILD CARD *The Liar Ball You Don't Want **Penny Trivia *His favorite character is Spongy and his least favorite is Firey Jr.http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alexthebookboi#bfb%20faves%20to%20least%20faves *He's particularly known for creating YouTube Poops of Ten Words of Wisdom and BFDI. **Some of them contain instances of adult humor and swearing. *Two of his recommended characters (Giant Firey and Firey Jr.) both look exactly like Firey, except they are different sizes. *He has a Wikia account. **He is a content moderator of Battle for Dream Island Wiki. *His username may or may not be a reference to Dreamworks' 2005 film Madagascar. *There is an unofficial day for Alexlion0511, being a reference to the numbers at the end of his username. *He has a Scratch account. Cheryblosen Cheryblosen was the last BFDI voter. They said they wanted Leafy to win. Cheryblosen.PNG|Cheryblosen's old profile picture Cheryblosen current profile.jpg|Cheryblosen's current profile picture Englishcreamcakes Englishcreamcakes is an iconic viewer and fan of BFDI and BFDIA, best known as the first viewer who voted for Pencil in The Reveal. Also, he voted for Snowball to rejoin in The Glistening (but he received the least votes). In addition, he is a well-known recommender in BFDI. Characters recommended by Englishcreamcakes *Cherry: Episode 15 *O, M and G: Episode 16 *Green Pen and Green Eraser and Fossil: Episode 17 *Sandy: Episode 19 *Spooky: Episode 20 *Black Hole: Episode 21 *Choo Choo Train: Episode 22 *Reggie: Episode 24 Trivia *Englishcreamcakes is the first voter to get mentioned three times. **Once when he was voting for Pencil to be eliminated. **Another when voting to have Snowball rejoin the game. **Finally at the end of "Return of the Hang Glider" when all voters were mentioned. * Englishcreamcakes has recommended 8 characters so far. * His real name is Alex Stafford, and he has an alternate account known as alexstaf2000. Gallery Reggie.png Cherry.png snowball!.PNG|Snowball's voters to rejoin Bomby_3.png‎|Bomby Recommended in Reveal Novum Ball_Blu.jpeg‎ Green_Pen_and_Green_Eraser.png‎ Fossil.jpg‎ Sandy.png Spooky.png Jaysillyboy Jaysillyboy, also known as BlueJay and xXAngelKnightXx, is a fan of the BFDI series who is best known as being both the first person to ever vote for a contestant and recommend a character on Battle for Dream Island. Because he was the first to ever vote, he received his own tribute video three days after the first BFDI episode. Characters recommended by Jaysillyboy *'Bomby' - BFDI 9, was a candidate in The Reveal and became a contestant in BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. *'Ball' - BFDI 13 *'Cup' - BFDI 14 *'Boxy' - BFDI 14 *'Moon' - BFDI 15 *'Sun' - BFDI 15 *'Bottle' - BFDI 15, was a candidate for BFDIA, is in the TLC on IDFB, and is a contestant in BFB. *'Magnifying Glass' - BFDI 17 *'Crayon' - BFDI 19 *'Lightbulb' - BFDI 20 Trivia *Sometime after the original BFDI, Jaysillyboy lost access to his original YouTube account, so he now currently resides on the account BlueJay. *Jaysillyboy first voted for Flower to be eliminated, which in turn makes her the first contestant to be voted on and eliminated off the show. **This was mentioned in the ''Official Character Guide'' and "BFDI's Road to Half a Billion Views". Gallery jaysillyboyold.jpg|The original jaysillyboy account's profile icon. ImagesCAN1QICZ.jpg|Bomby in BFDI 11, whom Jaysillyboy recommended. Ball Transparent.png|Ball Cuppy.png|Cup BoxyTransparent.png|Boxy BetterBottle.png|Bottle Crayon.jpeg|Crayon katyj98 katyj98 (also known as kitkatyj or daspacepony) is a YouTuber who makes BFDI trivia videos. He recommended Pistachio in BFB 2. He was mentioned in BFDIA 2, when Coiny won the prize; one of the prizes on the wheel was "Subscription to Katyj98". Trivia * In June 2013, he was the first to beat Levels 1-52 of BFDIA 5b in a single video, and was the only player to do so for five years. The video is the only speedrun of the game of any kind until Dunkel Blau made tool-assisted videos in late 2016. losmmorpg .]] Andrew Wang, formerly and most commonly known as losmmorpg, is a viewer and fan of BFDI. He is in college in computer science and philosophy. He is known for his game, The Land of Stuff, which was the base for the game Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. He also composed the song Smaller Cap = Less Plastic, a song that appeared in Reveal Novum and Return of the Hang Glider. His channel was featured on jacknjellify's channel under "New Channels" from 2012 when a right sidebar was added to YouTube channels to until 2015. Simondomino Simondomino is a YouTube user who has recommended 40 characters (as of July 11th, 2015) and has recommended a Blocky's Funny Doing's International prank in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. He also made an object show named "Object Craziness". Characters recommended by Simondomino * A Leg Up in the Race: Marshmallow, Gumball, Domino, Dollar, Triangle. * Don't Lose Your Marbles: Dice, Phone, TNT, Fork, Peanut Butter. * Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Marble, Spoon, Soda, Lava Lamp, Frosting, Jelly, Paintbrush, Flashlight, Comby, Starfish, Drum Stick, Glue Stick, Snowman, Soccer Ball. * Vomitaco: Ice Cream, Ice Cream Sandwich, Hour Glass, Red Pen, Book. * Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Blue Spongy, Sharpie. * The Reveal: Balloony, Baby Pencil, Baby Coiny, Baby Firey, Baby Ice Cube, Baby Pen, Baby Pencil. * Reveal Novum: Chocolate Ice Cream Cone. * Gardening Hero: Blue Rocky. Trivia * Simondomino appears to be an ice cream lover, as he has recommend 3 ice cream related characters so far. * SIM Ondo Mino was stated to be a sponsor of Blocky's Funny Doings International, a mispronunciation, and a pun of simondomino. Gallery Ondo_Mino.jpeg|Simondomino (as Ondo Mino) in a BFDI's prank TotalDramaIsland5543 TotalDramaIsland5543 is a viewer. He was mentioned by the announcer in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". He recommended "Red Velvet Cake" which was used for Cake at Stake for that episode. AA2A7126-E864-49FE-9AF7-CE5E028E6471.jpeg|His RC being used at cake at stake D79D7F41-D528-4F0C-9434-0530B67231E9.jpeg|His pfp References External links * losmmorpg's personal website Category:Real World Articles Category:Voters Category:Lists Category:People